This invention relates generally to drapery support or track systems having drapery carrier members slidably engaged within the channels thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel combination stop plug and frame member for a drapery carrier member, the stop plug capable of being removably installed in a track at varying locations including a position to close an open end of the track with a carrier member immobilized by the frame member.
Drapery track systems may include single or multiple elongate, open-ended channel formations in which drapery carrier members are slidable along the length thereof. The carrier members are inserted in the channel formations through said open ends and include means for installing the fasteners from which engaged drapery panels are suspended, such as pins, hooks or snaps, as the case may be. It is necessary to close off the open ends of the channels once the individual carrier members have been inserted so as to prevent them from sliding out of the channel inadvertently after the drapery panels are installed.
End plugs were available for insertion into open ends of such channels. These consisted of molded plastic bodies which were wedged into the channel's open end after the carriers were in place. Such plugs were difficult to withdraw from the channel when repairs were required of the carriers which were strung together for opening and closing a drapery panel suspended therefrom. Such end plugs were not suitable for installation in the channel spaced remote from an open end.
End caps also were used for closing off the end of a channel. Such end caps would have means for attaching a hook or fastener on a drapery panel end so that the panel end could be wrapped around the end cap to hide it from view.
A stop plug of the prior art and detailed in the specification comprised a molded body dimensioned to be slidably inserted into a channel through an open end and fixed in place by means of a set screw which when tightened, wedged the end plug in place in the channel. However, such end plugs had no cooperative engagement with the carrier members. If desired to position a carrier member against movement in a channel, a pair of such end plugs was required with the carrier member sandwiched therebetween.
The invention provides a stop plug which has an open rectilinear frame integral with and extending laterally therefrom. The frame is constructed and dimensioned to immobilize a carrier member having a drapery fastening holder which will depend downwardly for receiving a drapery fastener, hook or the like. The stop plug includes a set screw accessible from outside the track channel in which the plug is slidably installed. The stop plug can be installed to function as an end plug for a track channel or can be installed remote from an open end of the channel to immobilize a carrier member extending through the frame of the stop plug.